dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu
Kid Buu is the original form of Majin Buu. When inside Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta rip Good Buu out, causing Super Buu to revert to this form. Although he appears smaller than any other form, he is more dangerous than any other forms of Buu, due to his full relentless evil. He is also completely free of restraint, holding his own against Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Good Buu, and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. In this form he has no trace of sanity, and because of this is extremely volatile. He retains his childish personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. Creation and resurrection Majin Buu was conceived millions of years ago (before the actual story of Dragon Ball takes place) by an evil wizard named Bibidi. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, but because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature he could not be controlled even by Bibidi himself. Eventually, Buu and Bibidi made their way to the Planet of the Kais, where Bibidi's sworn enemies, the Kais, lived peacefully. Majin Buu proceeded into killing both the Western Supreme Kai and the Northern Supreme Kai before encountering the Southern Supreme Kai, the strongest of the Kais. Buu managed to absorb Southern Supreme Kai during their fight, which transformed him into a bulkier version of himself (dubbed as Ultra Buu by many fans). Majin Buu then made an attempt on the Eastern Supreme Kai's life, when the Grand Supreme Kai came into the scene to challenge Buu. After a brief struggle, Buu absorbs Grand Supreme Kai which results in the childlike Fat Buu who was much less evil than the original Buu due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's soul. Seeing his opportunity, Bibidi finally managed to seal Majin Buu inside of a magic ball without much resistance from the latter. Bibidi was then killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai a short time later, which meant the madness of Majin Buu was believed to have ended for good. However, the Fat Majin Buu was again resurrected millions of years later by Bibidi's son, Babidi. After many chains of events (which includes the Fat Buu murdering Babidi, the fight between the Good Buu and the Evil Buu, and the birth of Super Buu), the original pure evil Kid Buu finally resurfaces, after everyone inside of Super Buu (who absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan) had been removed by Goku and Vegeta (who were voluntarily absorbed when they were Vegito). The true Majin Buu After he comes to his senses, Kid Buu attempts to destroy the Earth with a small blast, but it is deflected by Vegeta. Kid Buu then creates a massive energy ball and flings it toward the Earth. Goku and Vegeta realize that they can't stop it and make an attempt to escape along with Mr. Satan, Bee, Dende, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks. However, the two are only able to grab Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende before Kibito Kai appears, grabs onto Goku and Vegeta, and teleports away with Instantaneous Movement. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks are left as the Earth and everyone else on it is completely destroyed. Regenerating after the explosion, Kid Buu goes off in search of Goku and Vegeta, teleporting to many planets as he goes and destroying them upon sensing the Saiyans' absence. Eventually, Kid Buu manages to sense the increasing combat powers of Goku and Vegeta, and teleports off to the Kai Planet for his desired rematch. Upon arriving, Kid Buu does battle with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, quickly gaining the upper hand, causing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and fight evenly with him. Kid Buu, having the advantage of perpetual strength,Goku states that Kid Buu's ki never descends (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 316, page 116) wins over the battered Goku, who is quickly losing power from his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Vegeta engages Kid Buu in an attempt to buy some time, but is quickly defeated as well. Mr. Satan then steps in and attempts to fight Buu, but is severely outmatched. Kid Buu moves in for the kill, but finds himself unable to do so due to having the memories of Fat Majin Buu. His frustration ultimately leads him to spit out a small stone which explodes into an unconscious Fat Majin Buu. Now with nothing to stop him, Kid Buu resumes the playfight with the enraged Mr. Satan, and moves to kill him when Fat Majin Buu steps in. Fat Majin Buu angrily tells Kid Buu to leave Hercule alone and that his battle is with him. Fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu then engage one another in combat. The battle quickly turns in Kid Buu's favor, and he ultimately dominates Fat Majin Buu, who however, refuses to give up. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta hatch a plan to have Dende and the Supreme Kai's use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth and revive all the good people who were killed since the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku then prepares to create a Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta uses King Kai's telepathy to ask for the Earthlings' help, to which only their friends and family respond. Fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu continue their battle, until Fat Majin Buu is beaten so badly that he cannot fight any longer. Mr. Satan then steps in to stop Kid Buu, and Vegeta once again battles Kid Buu to buy some time. Ultimately, Mr. Satan manages to convince the people of Earth to give up their energy, and the Spirit Bomb reaches completion. Unfortunately, Kid Buu holds the battered Vegeta 'hostage', keeping him in the Spirit Bomb's path as well, therefore stopping Goku from throwing the attack. However, Fat Majin Buu wakes up, and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, knocking him off Vegeta for Mr. Satan to carry off to safety. Now with an obstacle-free path, Goku takes his chance and throws the Spirit Bomb straight at Kid Buu, but Kid Buu is able to stop it and slowly pushes it back towards the exhausted Goku. Dende then uses the third wish with the Namekian Dragon to have all of Goku's strength be restored. Goku then turns Super Saiyan and overpowers Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, and Majin Buu is vanquished forever. With Kid Buu gone, the healed Vegeta angrily prepares to finish off the unconscious Fat Majin Buu, not wanting to risk the creation of another Evil Buu through Fat Majin Buu's anger. But Goku believes that Fat Majin Buu has redeemed himself and deserves to live the life of peace that he craved, and asks Dende to heal Fat Majin Buu. Kibito Kai then uses his power to teleport Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan, Fat Majin Buu, and Bee back to Earth, where they are given a warm welcome by their friends and family. In order to settle things for good with Fat Majin Buu, Goku wishes for Shenron to erase all the Earthlings' memories of the Majin Buu. Mr. Satan also gives Fat Majin Buu strict orders to refrain from getting angry, no matter what. Ultra Buu Seen briefly in a few panels of the manga and an anime flashback, the original Kid Buu absorbs the Southern Supreme Kai, creating an incredibly muscular version of the creature. But after a second absorption of the plump and good-natured Grand Supreme Kai, Ultra Buu gains the deceptively harmless and child-like form first seen in the series. As no name is given for this short-lived Ultra Buu, it has been coined "Majin Buu South Supreme Kai Absorbed", "Mega Buu", "Buff Buu", "Huge Buu" and sometimes "Super Kid Buu" by fans. Legacy and Uub Ten years later, Gohan and Videl got married and had a daughter named Pan. That year Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Hercule, Majin Buu and Pan enter the World Tournament. Hercule told Fat Majin Buu to win every round, but lose to him on purpose in the finals. He said as a reward, one day Hercule would let Majin Buu beat him. There was also a young competitor named Uub who entered the tournament who was unknowingly Kid Buu reincarnated as a better person. Uub fought Goku but, Uub lost. Goku said that Uub was very strong, but he doesn't know how to control his powers(only being able to draw it out when angered) so Goku stayed in Uub's village for some years, Pan got mad because Goku promised to spend more time with her. Personality Buu's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the universe. The only reason Kid Buu showed any restraint of his power was to extend the activity of destruction. In other words, the only reason Kid Buu would not kill you immediately was so that he could "play" with you longer. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, nor does he seek to lord over anything. He merely seeks to have fun in the whole universe. Only by Kid Buu seeking enlightenment through absorbing other beings is existence spared, and, of course, by a Genki Dama fueled by beings from across the universe and beyond. Though he is highly irrational and insane, Kid Buu does seem to have some intelligence, as he quickly realized that Goku refused to hit him with the Spirit Bomb as long as Vegeta was in the area and took advantage of it by pinning the latter to the ground. Buu's reincarnate Uub is the good, reincarnated version of Kid Buu.Goku reveals that Uub is indeed the reincarnated form of Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 324, pages 224-225) Right when Goku defeated Kid Buu with his Super Spirit Bomb, he told Kid Buu that he hoped that he would come back someday as a good person, so that they could fight again. King Yemma overheard Goku's desire and had Kid Buu reincarnated into a human form named Uub. Goku fights him at the World Martial Arts Tournament ten years later. Goku then takes him away to train with him so that Goku would have an apprentice who could protect the Earth. (Note: "Uub" is "Buu" backwards). Special Abilities ''Ki'' Blast ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Kid Buu absorbed the Southern Supreme and Grand Supreme Kai's many years ago and was transformed into Fat Buu as a result. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Planet Burst A massive ki ball created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth in a single shot. Used to not only destroy Earth but many other planets as Buu seeks out the place where Goku and Vegeta were hiding. Like the Vanishing Beam, it is used by virtually all forms of Majin Buu (except for Evil Buu who assumedly knows all of Fat Buu's moves). This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series of video games. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu’s is pink in color. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Renzoku Kikou Dan Majin Buu fires many ki waves from his fingers at once, Super Buu W/ Gohan used this while chasing Goku and Vegeta. Kid Buu has his own unique version during which he splits into hundreds of Kid Buus and fires Renzoku Kikou Dan creating a monsoon of energy waves. Chou Makouhou Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan. Instant Transmission The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Kid Buu learned this technique by watching Goku perform it. In the manga, Buu was instead said to use Instantaneous Movement. Buu Rocket An attack used by Kid Buu against Good Buu in which he surrounds himself in energy and rushes forward like a rocket. Instantaneous Movement Buu teleports himself to a location of his choosing. In the anime, Buu was instead said to use Instant Transmission. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu, Frieza Buu, Cell Buu, Vegeta Buu, Tien/Yamcha Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. All forms are available except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Various forms of Buu act as bosses * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Kid Buu is a playable character * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Fat Buu, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed and Gohan Absorbed) and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Fat Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu are playable Saga arcs *Kid Buu Saga Voice actors * Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Ward Perry (Kid Buu) * Funimation Dub: Josh Martin (Mr. Buu and Kid Buu) * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia * In all 276 (or 291) episodes of Dragon Ball Z, Kid Buu is the only character to be killed by Goku (unless one counts Yakon, who ate too much of Goku's energy and exploded) and is interesting to notice that Goku asked for Buu's reincarnation while killing him. In addition, Kid Buu was the only enemy in manga canon who was destroyed by the Spirit Bomb. * Kid Buu's disintegration in the Spirit Bomb resembles that of Super Perfect Cell in Gohan's Kamehameha. Both Buu and Cell had absorption, transformation, and regeneration abilities. * Kid Buu is the only villain to be resurrected as a protagonist (unless one counts Piccolo and Vegeta who were villains at first, but later joined forces with Goku and his friends to protect Earth). * Kid Buu is the only villain in the Dragon Ball manga series who succeeds in blowing up the Earth. * Kid Buu is the only villain in canon to actually die while in Other World. Android 17, who was killed during Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruct on King Kai's Planet, doesn't count, as he never caused any destruction following Super Perfect Cell's death. * Kid Buu's voice tone changes slightly from high-pitched to a lower pitch after he expels the good Majin Buu. * Kid Buu is the last character to die in Dragon Ball Z (not counting the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, and the villains who died again in Fusion Reborn). *It was never explained, in any Dragonball media, how is possible that Super Buu morphs to Kid Buu after the release of Fat Buu, instead of reverting back to Evil Buu, while it is known that the Fat Buu himself is an evolution of the Kid Buu. *In the manga Kid Buu doesn't have any fingers besides the small index finger, but in the anime and video-games he has 5 fingers just like anyone. External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin